Colorful
by Ushicornio
Summary: Oneshot BokuAka por intercambio para Vic :3


"**Colorful"**

Era una mañana gris de un día gris, en una semana aún más gris. O así lo sentía Akaashi. Ahogando un bostezo y con una taza de té en mano, encendió el interruptor de una pequeña habitación y entró en ella. Allí solo habían cosas guardadas en estantes y apiladas en cajas pero, puesto que debería mudarse de nuevo, la limpieza y descarte de innecesarios era obligatoria. Pasó buena parte de la mañana organizando carpetas y papeles útiles, y objetos que solo conservaba por su valor sentimental. Akaashi no era especialmente romántico ni nostálgico, sin embargo, siempre le gustó guardar algo material sobre momentos especiales de su vida: la vieja libreta moleskine de su abuelo, llena de sus relatos y dibujos al viajar por el mundo; las caracolas de su primer viaje en familia a la playa; la etiqueta de, hasta ahora, el onigiri más delicioso que había probado en su vida; fotos de la escuela media y algunas pequeñas medallas deportivas; y, entre otras varias cosas, había un botón.

Aquel diminuto botón, tan gris como la mañana y la semana, atrapó su mente al instante en una vorágine de recuerdos de los cuales ya habían pasado más de diez largos años…

Aquella mañana, casi doce años atrás, no era gris ni deslucida. Por el contrario, el cielo estaba despejados y el sol brillaba radiante tras las copas de los cerezos casi en flor. Aquella mañana lo único gris era el humor de Akaashi, aunque tratara de ocultarlo lo mejor posible. Ese día se estaban graduando sus senpais de tercer año. Ese día el equipo de volleyball de Fukurodani se quedaba sin varios de sus mejores jugadores. Ese día, Akaashi se quedaba sin Bokuto.

Bokuto Koutaro, como siempre, andaba armando revuelo luego de la ceremonia de graduación. Vivaz y locuaz, correteaba de aquí para allá sacándose fotos con amigos y profesores, y poniendo de los nervios al entrenador cuando propuso levantarlo en andas entre todos para la foto grupal. Akaashi lo observaba tranquilamente, tratando de asimilar que la próxima vez que estuviese en aquel amplio patio de la preparatoria, al barullo general le faltaría la voz más estridente, la más molesta y la que más le gustaba escuchar, llamándolo una y otra vez hasta el hartazgo.

"_Akaashi. Akaaaaaashiiiii. Akaaasheeeeee. AKAAAASHIII_".

—Te estoy hablando, Akaashi, ¿me oyes?

La fuente de las tribulaciones de Keiji estaba parado frente a él, esbozando esa sonrisa amplia, radiante y estúpida que lo perseguía hasta en sueños.

—Ah, sí, Bokuto-san, estaba un poco distraído —replicó con compostura, como si por dentro no estuviese añorando que la idiotez de Koutaro hubiese sido suficiente para que repitiera el último año de preparatoria…— ¿Qué sucede?

—¡Las fotos, Akaashi, las fotos! —Exclamó el otro chico— ¡No sales en ninguna! ¿Qué clase de recuerdo de preparatoria serán esas fotos si no aparece mi Akaashi en ellas? ¡Vamos!

"_Mi Akaashi_".

Si tan solo esa frase fuese literal y no solo una expresión de apego, pensaba Keiji mientras Bokuto lo arrastraba a sacarse mil fotos junto con los demás. Siempre se le había dado bien ocultar sus emociones, pero aquel día en especial parecían que iban a desbordarlo y quería que aquella ceremonia acabara cuanto antes; y al mismo tiempo prefería que no terminara nunca, pues significaría el final definitivo.

Un rato más tarde comenzó el revuelo de las risitas y los cotilleos, puesto que muchas chicas habían aprovechado ese día para confesarse a sus senpais antes de que se marcharan; y las que no, al menos se animaban a pedir el segundo botón del uniforme a la persona de su afecto. Mientras algunos aplaudían a una parejita recién formada y otros cuchicheaban sobre otras posibles parejas, Bokuto se veía muy ofuscado.

—No te preocupes, Bokuto-san, estoy seguro de que alguna chica te pedirá el segundo botón —le comentó Akaashi entonces, adivinando correctamente los pensamientos de su senpai.

—¿Tú crees? —Koutaro lo miró con expresión esperanzada.

—Por supuesto.

—No le des falsas esperanzas al chico, Akaashi —intervino Konoha en ese momento—. A menos que te manches el segundo botón con comida, en ese caso Yukie te lo arrancará con los dientes si es necesario.

Los demás corearon su chiste con carcajadas, salvo Bokuto, que hizo un mohín, y Akaashi, quien no encontraba nada graciosa la imagen de una mujer (u hombre, animal o ser extraterrestre) posando la boca sobre el pecho de Koutaro.

No obstante, y para sorpresa de todos los presentes, las palabras de Akaashi no estaban tan erradas. Minutos después se acercaba un pequeño grupo de tres chicas que venían a disputarse la atención del ahora ex-capitán del equipo de volleyball. Entre risas incrédulas y chistes por lo bajo, los demás se apartaron un poco para que Bokuto, quien se veía ufano y risueño, disfrutara sus últimos momentos de estrellato en la preparatoria. Akaashi, por su parte, se alejó tranquilamente. Caminó hasta la zona de las máquinas expendedoras y metió unas monedas para sacar una bebida, luego se sentó en una de las bancas a tomar su té negro en paz y silencio. Una paz y un silencio que se extenderían solitariamente durante los próximos años de su vida, aunque él aún no lo supiera ni lo deseara. Hubo una época en la que le molestaba el ruido, una época donde solo añoraba calma y quietud para poder concentrarse. Ahora, en cambio, se había acostumbrado a la vorágine colorida de ruidos y cambios emocionales de Bokuto, quien había llegado intempestivamente a su vida para darle color a su grisácea calma.

—¡Akaaashiii!

Una sonrisa involuntaria curvó los labios de Keiji al escuchar el llamado una vez más. No importaba que tuviese otras cosas que hacer, no importaba a dónde se alejaba Akaashi, Bokuto siempre aparecía por algún rincón llamándolo a los gritos, exigiendo su atención.

—Felicitaciones, Bokuto-san —dijo Akaashi al constatar que el segundo botón en la chaqueta de su senpai había desaparecido.

—¡Sí, lo logré! —Sonreí y respiraba agitado, como si hubiese corrido. Extendió una mano—. ¡Aquí tienes!

Por acto reflejo Akaashi recibió lo que Bokuto le estaba entregando. Al mirar la palma de su mano descubrió que le había dado el botón de su uniforme.

—¿Bokuto-san? —Inquirió, extrañado—. Pensé que se lo había llevado una de las chicas…

—¡No, porque logré protegerlo! —Sonrió con más ganas, orgulloso de su proeza—. ¡No pudieron quitármelo!

Akaashi se mordió las mejillas por dentro para no echarse a reír y lo miró muy serio.

—Bokuto-san, no se supone que protejas el botón de las chicas, si no que se lo regales a una de ellas —alzó una ceja—. ¿No estabas preocupado de que ninguna te lo pidiera?

—Seh, no podía ser menos que los demás, ¡a todos les habían pedido un botón! —Señaló con el ceño fruncido—. Ellas me lo pidieron y ya puedo presumir de eso.

—Pero no se lo regalaste a ninguna de ellas.

Bokuto se encogió de hombros.

—No, ¿para qué? Me saqué una foto con ellas. El botón prefiero dártelo a ti.

Akaashi parpadeó.

—¿A mí? —Repitió—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque el segundo botón es un recuerdo, duh —Koutaro puso expresión de obviedad—. No me importa que ellas me recuerden luego, pero sí me importa que lo hagas tú —largó su risa estridente, molesta, perfecta—. ¡Recuerda las enseñanzas de tu senpai, nuevo capitán!

Algo en el pecho de Akaashi se estrujó, retorció y se alojó en su garganta. Quizá era su corazón, que quería escapar de la prisión de sus costillas para mudarse al pecho de Bokuto a vivir allí para siempre.

—No te llamaré senpai, Bokuto-san —replicó Akaashi, en cambio, ocultando el revuelo de sentimientos que bullían en su interior.

—¡Akaaaashi!

Aquella fue a última vez que se vieron.

Los recuerdos quedaron pero el tiempo pasó. Los meses se acumularon en años, y los años se volvieron una carretera gris de paz y tranquilidad para Akaashi, sin ruidos ni notas de color. Ahora, casi a sus treinta años, se arrepentía de no haber sido más valiente a los diecisiete, de haber desperdiciado tiempo y sentimientos.

Sentado en el suelo de aquella reducida habitación llena de pequeños recuerdos de su vida, el más importante era aquel diminuto botón gris. Perdido en sus propios pensamientos y recuerdos, lo había estado observando durante los últimos veinte minutos sin prestar atención a nada más. Un movimiento a su derecha lo extrañó y giró la cabeza para encontrarse cara a cara con lo que parecía ser un títere de mano con forma de búho. Hubo un momento de quietud y entonces el títere se restregó contra su boca.

—¡Dame amor, Akaashi! —Decía una voz distorsionada.

Akaashi se apartó y giró para observar a Bokuto, inclinado junto a él.

—No te oí llegar —dijo entonces.

—Lo noté —Bokuto compuso ese mohín que siempre hacía cuando Keiji no le prestaba la suficiente atención—. ¡Pero mira lo que conseguí!

Alzó la mano donde llevaba el presunto títere, que resultó ser una manopla para sacar fuentes del horno.

—¡Y había otro montón de cosas geniales! —Le contaba con entusiasmo. Bokuto había descubierto recientemente los artículos del hogar, y la pasaba fantástico yendo a comprar chucherías todos los días, emocionado porque pronto se mudarían juntos—. ¡Deja que te muestre lo que traje…! ¡Oh! —Se asombró al ver el botón que sostenía Akaashi—. ¿Aún lo guardas?

Akaashi hizo una mueca.

—Me pediste que te recordara, ¿no es así? Eso hice —Repuso tratando de restarle cursilería al hecho con un tono de voz seco.

Bokuto sonrió con ganas.

—Bueno, pero ahora estoy aquí en presente —indicó lo obvio—. No hace falta que me recuerdes en pasado.

Durante años no se habían vuelto a encontrar, ni siquiera durante la época universitaria. Akaashi supo de la vida de Bokuto al verlo aparecer en la televisión durante los partidos profesionales de voleyball, pero nada más. Sin embargo, hacía un año y medio sus caminos se habían vuelto a cruzar y ya no eran dos adolescentes ingenuos; ahora ambos eran adultos que, con solo mirarse, reconocieron en el otro todo lo que no se habían dicho una década atrás. Y desde entonces no se habían vuelto a separar, salvo cuando Bokuto debía viajar lejos por partidos y torneos, como en la última semana.

—Ahora que lo pienso… —dijo Bokuto de pronto—. ¿Qué fue de tu segundo botón? ¿Te lo pidieron?

—Claro.

Bokuto ahogó un grito.

—¿Quién? ¿A quién se lo diste? —Abrió mucho los ojos—. ¡Debo buscarla y quitárselo!

—Dije que me lo pidieron, no que lo regalé —aclaró Akaashi. Porque la única persona que le interesaba que lo recordara ya no estaba allí en aquel entonces.

Bokuto suspiró aliviado.

—Genial, la próxima vez que visitemos a tus padres le pediré a tu madre que busque tu uniforme de la preparatoria —planificó, feliz—. Y me guardaré ese botón.

Akaashi hizo rodar los ojos.

—Tampoco necesitas recordarme, estoy aquí, ¿no?

—Me lo llevaré cuando vaya de viaje, será mi nuevo amuleto junto con tus extrañas camisetas.

—Deja de llevarte mis camisetas, ya no me queda casi ninguna. Y no son extrañas, las tuyas son peores.

Bokuto se dejó caer en el suelo para sentarse a su lado.

—Te dejaré las mías y me llevaré las tuyas —le dijo al oído mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos.

—Bokuto-san, estoy tratando de ordenar aquí… —murmuró, aunque no se resistió mucho al abrazo, mientras sentía los labios del otro muchacho trazando un sendero por su cuello.

—Y yo estoy tratando de seducirte aquí… —su mano se deslizó bajo la camisa de Akaashi, delineando las formas de su abdomen hasta su pecho—. ¿Qué tal voy?

—Mejor que yo tratando de ordenar, eso seguro —sonrió Keiji, derrotado, y se giró entre los brazos de Bokuto para quedar cara a cara.

Aquella era la única habitación del departamento de Akaashi donde nunca lo habían hecho, y aquel último día previo a la mudanza le dieron su ceremonia de estreno. Sin levantarse del suelo le dieron rienda suelta a un torrente de besos y caricias trémulas, casi desesperadas, como siempre les sucedía cuando estaban a solas, como si sus cuerpos quisieran ponerse al día por todos los años que estuvieron separados. Los labios y las manos de Bokuto describían líneas de fuego sobre la piel de Akaashi, líneas que producían sensaciones sinestésicas en sus terminaciones nerviosas, pues los besos sabían a rojo intenso y los suspiros se sentían azul profundo; cada caricia delineaba trazos de tonos cálidos, anaranjados, que viraban hacia el carmesí a medida que el contacto se volvía más vibrante, más frenético. Aún con los ojos cerrados Akaashi podían sentir la sonrisa de Bokuto a través de sus bocas unidas, esa sonrisa que sabía a amarillo radiante, alegre y deslumbrante, como la persona que la esbozaba. Allí, entre sus brazos, Keiji se sentía como un lienzo tranquilo, que se teñía de a poco con los colores que desprendía Bokuto, arqueándose gustoso ante cada pincelada de amor, vibrando a medida que los matices de ambos cuerpos se mezclaban.

El reducido espacio de aquel cubículo no les daba comodidad para moverse, pero estar cómodos no era algo que buscaran. Akaashi golpeó una caja con el codo mientras trataba de quitarle la camiseta a Bokuto, y Koutaro le dio un cabezazo a una estantería al despojar a Keiji de sus pantalones. Carpetas, libros y adornos se desperdigaron por el suelo, mientras el calor de la piel en contacto transformaba en presente el recuerdo, tornándolo infinito en cada caricia, volviéndolo eterno en cada beso. Y cuando Bokuto por fin entró en Akaashi allí, tomándolo en el suelo de aquella deslucida habitación durante una mañana gris, el día entero se tiñó de colores para Akaashi, mientras el ruido de sus cuerpos chocando uno con otro y sus respiraciones agitadas inundaban los oídos de Keiji, como música en colores para el alma en medio de aquella gris quietud de la última semana.

Bokuto no solo se llevaba sus camisetas cuando se iba de viaje, también se llevaba los colores del día a día con él. Quizá por eso, para Akaashi, el recuerdo más preciado de él era aquel botón gris, porque así se sintió cuando se despidieron a sus diecisiete años: pequeño, gris, solitario. Sin embargo, Bokuto tenía esa habilidad de regresar siempre, de aparecer de improviso, como el arco iris, trayendo con él todos sus colores y un torrente imparable de sentimientos.

El día y la semana de Akaashi dejaron de ser grises en aquel instante; así como su vida entera sería a todo color ahora que estaba con Bokuto. Y esta vez sería para siempre.


End file.
